


The day off

by Rayaaa



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, edited - 09.02.2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gave Felicity the day off but the team needs her for a mission. When she shows up at the foundry Oliver learns something new about his IT girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day off

Diggle was sitting in front of Felicity's computers, trying to find the information Oliver needed. He was unsuccessful.

"Dammit!" He yelled as his fist met the desk. "I can't do it!I can't!"

Oliver, Roy and Laurel (now a frequent visitor, much to Roy'sdislike) approached him slowly.

"Maybe I can try? I'm not bad with computers." She suggested and Roy scoffed.

"No offence, Laurel, but if you even think about touching the computers Felicity will kill you. She and Diggle are the only ones allowed to touch them." Laurel lifted her eyebrows but knew better than to speak again. Oliver sighed.

"Maybe I should call her."

"It's her day off, Oliver. She deserves it." Diggle spoke, looking at him carefully.

"I know, Dig, but we need her. She'll understand." He wasalready dialling her number before he finished his sentence. After the fifth ring Felicity answered. "Felicity, we need you here. Diggle can't find the info we need."

"But Oliver…" She started.

"I know it's your day off but we need you, Felicity. See you in thirty minutes." Everyone looked at him sort of disappointed. Even Laurel. He sighed again and walked to the dummy. "I'll give her another day off."

~~~~

Forty five minutes later they heard the door to the foundry open. They all looked towards the stairs. The moment they saw Felicity everyone understood why she needed the day off.

Felicity was dressed in a gray hoodie, black sweatpants and white sneakers. Her hair was in her usual ponytail, she had her purse on her left shoulder and a huge bag on the other one. And… And she had a baby in her arms. All of the men just stood there, watching her with shocked expressions on their faces. Laurel just shook her head and approached Felicity.

"Do you want me to take your bags?"

"Yes, please. Knowing how big of a klutz I am it's only a matter of seconds before something tragic happens." Laurel smiled at her and quickly got the bags off of her shoulders. Felicity mouthed a silent 'thank you' and then turned towards the guys. They still looked at her weirdly. She rolled her eyes and walked towards her desk, getting to work immediately.

"Um, Felicity?" Roy asked quietly, afraid that his voice will disturb the baby. "Is it yours?"

Felicity turned slowly and looked at him pointedly.

"Roy, you've been seeing me everyday the past year and a half. I'm pretty sure you would've noticed if I was pregnant." Roy blushed and looked at the ground. "He's my godson, Joel. I promised his mom I'll look after him today. She's mad at me for not spending enough time with him and I can't really explain to her why I'm always so busy." She glanced at Oliver and saw guilt in his eyes. Felicity sighed as she turned towards the computers, starting her work again.

Oliver looked at her as she was working. One of her hands was wrapped around the baby, the other onewas flying across the keyboard. Felicity Smoak was just amazing. Every now and then she looked down at the baby, making a cute face that made the small human smile.

"I can hold him if you want, Felicity." Diggle spoke quietly and she shook her head.

"Thanks, but no. Joel doesn't really get along with strangers." The baby laughed soundly and everyone stared at him. Felicity smiled widely. "Is auntie Felicity funny?" The baby laughed again and it made everyone chuckle. Everyone except Oliver. He just couldn't stop staring at Felicity. He had never seen her smile like this. She looked beautiful. "You know, this is why you are my favourite, Joel. You are the only man in this world that actually loves it when I'm talking."

"That's not true." Oliver didn't even realized he said it out loud until Felicity met his eyes. She held his gaze and Oliver could feel his cheeks warm up. He was about to say something else but Felicity just smiled at him and looked at the baby.

"I'll be done in two minutes and then you'll be able to eat, okay?" Joel, of course, didn't understood her, but he smiled at his godmother nevertheless. "Aaand done. Diggle, please look over at the info I got. I have to feed him." Diggle nodded and sat at her place. "Roy, can you go out and bring my car closer? He'll get sleepy when he's done eating and I can't just put him on the table." Roy nodded and ran towards the stairs. Joel cried out suddenly and Felicity started bouncing him. "It's okay, sweetie, it's okay. Just a second." She opened the bag with the baby stuff and pulled out his milk bottle. As soon as Joel saw his food he reached for it eagerly. Felicity laughed loudly. "Wow, you are really hungry. I'm sorry I made you wait, sweetie."

"I think I am the one that should apologize." Oliver had approached them quietly. Felicity looked up at him, glancing down for a second, to make sure Joel was still eating. "I'm sorry, Felicity. I should've known you had made plans and I should've asked you if you were able to come here." Felicity was going to say something but Joel waved his hands in the air, getting her attention. She smiled apologizingly and Oliver just nodded. He then turned towards Diggle, trying to concentrate on the details for the mission.

Laurel stood awkwardly at the other side of the room, looking at the team members. She understood why Oliver didn't want to bring her into this. It wasn't because he didn't trust her, it was because he already had a perfect team. She couldn't help but notice the way Oliver looked at Felicity. She had never seen him looking at someone like that. Like she was the most important person in his world. Honestly, it hurt Laurel a bit, but she knew they could never be together again. And she couldn't really be mad at Felicity. The woman was kind, understanding and extremely smart. She was brave enough to help Oliver and smart enough to know when to call him on his bullshit. She was perfect for him. He just had to open his eyes and see what everyone else apparently saw.

~~~~

After the mission ended Oliver gave everyone the rest of the day off. He still felt bad about ruining Felicity's day. That's why he thought he should apologize to her. On his way to her apartment he stopped at a store and bought a huge teddy-bear, a gift for Joel. He stood in front of her door for five minutes before he decided to knock on it.

" _Just a second!"_ Felicity yelled from inside and Oliver smiled. Thirty seconds later she opened the door. "Oliver! Hi! Come in!" She walked back into her apartment and Oliver followed her, closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry about the mess but he's been nervous ever since we came back from the foundry." As to confirm her words Joel cried loudly, throwing his hands in the air. "He's hungry and I have to prepare his milk. Would you hold him for a few minutes?" Before Oliver could even reply Felicity placed the baby in his arms and walked into the kitchen.

"I thought he wasn't good with strangers?" Oliverfollowed her, carefully bouncing the baby in his arms.

"Well, you're not a stranger anymore. From this moment on you're uncle Oliver." Felicity smiled at him and moved around the kitchen like a lightning. Few minutes later she turned towards Oliver and extended her arms. Oliver placed the babyin them and they moved towards the living room. Felicity sat carefully on the couch and Oliver sat on one of the chairs. Joel hungrily accepted his bottle of milk, finally calming down. Felicity sighed and smiled widely. She then turned to look at Oliver. _Damn, she's gorgeous._  "You know, I'm surprised you used the front door." Oliver chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, I would've looked extremely weird if I climbed the fire escape with a giant toy." Felicity laughed loudly, flipping the hair from her eyes and they fell into a comfortable silence. A few minutes later Joel was done. "Can you leave this in the kitchen? I have to burp him." Oliver noded and she passed him the empty bottle. He saw the mess her kitchen was and decided to at least wash the dishes. He still felt bad about today and this was a small way to help her. It took him ten minutes and when he returned to the living room the scene before him surprised him. Felicity was walking around, her back turned to him, and she was  _singing._ It was a song he recognized from the radio but didn't really remembered the name or the artist. Felicity was amazing even though her voice was far from perfect. Just the way she handled everything amazed him. Like today, for instance. When she walked into the foundry with Joel in her hands Oliver felt awful. He was so involved with his life he kept forgetting that the others had lives out of his own. But then Felicity sat at her chair, holding the baby with one arm and doing her job with the other, while making sure the baby felt okay. She was, really, incredible.

Felicity turned around and Oliver saw that Joel was asleep.

"Will you come with me? I need help." She whispered and Oliver followed her into her bedroom. This was the only room in her apartment he had never entered before. It was… different from the rest of her home. It was simple, clean. "I want to put him on the bed, will you take the pillows?" Oliver did that and watched as Felicity slowly put the baby on the bed. Oliver placed the pillows around him, making sure he had enough space to turn around but not to roll around and fall. Felicity covered Joel with his blanket and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, sweetie." She whispered and grabbed the babyphone. Oliver followed her back into the living room, leaving the door just a bit open. This all felt… Right, somehow. Felicity dropped into the couch and Oliver followed her.

"I'm sorry about today." He said quietly and she shook her head.

"I should've told you why I wanted the day off. I'm sure that if you knew what I was doing you were never gonna call me, even if it meant postponing the mission for a while." She smiled and sighed deeply. "Thank you for the teddy-bear. I'm sure Mandy will like it."

"Mandy?"

"Joel's mom. We were roommates in college. She's one of my best friends." Oliver nodded and looked around.

"Do you need help cleaning around?"

"Nah, I've got it. Thank you, though." Oliver nodded and stood up.

"I have to go. I have a big meeting tomorrow." Felicity smiled and got up too. "Hey, next time you want a day to spend with your godson just tell me. Maybe we'll make his next visit to auntie Felicity more exciting. We can even take him to the zoo." Oliver realized what he said and he felt his face flush again.

"I think we'll like that." Was Felicity's quiet response and Oliver smiled.

"Okay then. Bye, Felicity. See you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and left quickly. When he reached the elevator he shook his head and ran back to her apartment. He knocked quietly and when she opened the door Oliver just grabbed her face and kissed her stupid. It lasted for a minute and after they parted they were both breathing heavily.

"Let's take him to the zoo tomorrow. Call your friend and tell her your boss gave you an extra day off and you want to spend more time with him. Cancel all of my meetings for the day. Let's make it a date." Felicity smiled widely and pulled him into another kiss. This time, Joel was the one that interrupted them. "I'll be here at ten, okay?"

"Okay. Good night, Oliver."

"Night, Felicity." Oliver whispered and kissed her on the forehead. This time when he reached the elevator he was smiling widely. Tomorrow was gonna be an interesting day and he couldn't wait for it.


End file.
